MomoAi  Peach Love
by Mahluk
Summary: Salah satu dari fic saya yang "maunya sih" penuh selera humor dan bikin kalian semua tertawa. Okay, ini salah satu fic KuroKura yang lucu, romantis dan uaneh. Baca yak!


Ahoy, mates! Apa kabarnya? Ini salah satu fanfic saya yang penuh dengan kegajean. Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk Azumaya Miyuki-chan, juga untuk semua yang membacanya… thanks anyway o, Arigato gozaimas U_U, Tank U, Mate o

Latar belakangnya aku pake cerita rakyat Jepang Momotaro, jadi, ada si oba-chan…biar seru!

Pairing Kuro/Kura

Well, Read or…Read…or…Read and then review (hahaha)

Enjoy, yak!

Disclamer: Hunter x Hunter bukan milikku, tapi punya Yoshihiro Togashi. Yah, laptop yang kupake ini aja belom tentu punyaku, ini laptop turun-temurun…

Momo-Ai ~ Peach Love ~ START

Suatu hari di pegunungan yang nun jauh dari kota dan segala keributan bego, kriminalitas oon, terorisme ngehe, kemacetan parah dan pemerintah yang edan, serta kemiskinan para rakyat, hiduplah sepasang suami-istri yang hidup rukun dan tentram. Mereka belum dikaruniai anak, dan memang penghasilan mereka cukup kecil.

Sang suami yang tampan, tinggi, bertubuh kekar dan kuat serta pintar dan menawan yang selalu memikat perhatian para gadis muda ini tidak lain adalah Kuroro, si petani, pedangang, pengembala, karyawan, seniman, pokoknya apa aja bisa deh!

Dia memiliki seorang istri yang sangat cantik. Kulitnya halus bagai buah persik di Total Buah, rambutnya kuning seperti kelopak bunga Matahari yang dijual di HERO dan matanya biru seperti air mata pegunungan yang belum tercemar seperti dalam kemasan Aqua botol 1600ml. Wanita itu adalah Kurapika yang tengah mencuci baju di pinggiran sungai.

Kuroro yang sedang memperhatikan istrinya itu sambil makan siang berkata dengan lembut, "Cuaca hari ini, bagus ya!",

"Ya, cocok untuk mencuci baju!" respon Kurapika dengan santai.

Secara tiba-tiba, Kuroro melihat sebuah persik yang (ya, berukuran normal) sedang terhanyut di pinggiran sungai, dengan kemampuan memancingnya, dan kemampuan fisikanya dengan mengukur kecepatan arus air dan kecepatan dia menangkap, Kuroro berhasil menangkap buah persik yang tengah hanyut di sungai itu. Tanpa peringatan apapun, Kuroro langsung berteriak, "WOI! PERSIKNYA SIAPA NIH?", "WA! Itu persik saya!" sahut oba-chan dengan keranjangnya yang penuh buah persik dari kejauhan, "Um..Harus saya apakan persik ini, oba-chan?" Kuroro bertanya dengan memakai toak, "Oh, Itu buat kalian saja deh! Saya punya keranjang penuh" sahut oba-chan memakai microphone yang didapatnya dari Upah Momotaro karena dia sudah mengalahkan para iblis. Kuroro membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasihnya. Kurapika masih asik dengan acara mencuci bajunya sehingga dia tidak sadar sama sekali dengan adegan tadi.

Kurapika yang telah selesai mencuci baju itu, duduk disamping suaminya yang memegang buah persik tadi. Kurapika tertawa kecil, menyebabkan ekspresi muka Kuroro menjadi kebingungan

"Ada apa dengan kau ini, sayang?" tanyanya

"Ahaha…aku hanya mengingat kita berdua bertemu karena buah persik" jelas Kurapika

Dengan muka masam, Kuroro berpaling dari hadapan Kurapika

"Ada apa, Kuroro? Tidak enak badan, kah?" tanya Kurapika dengan cemas

"Aku tidak ingin buah persik ini menjadi akibat kita terpisah" jawab Kuroro dengan lesu

"Berpisah? Mengapa?" tanya Kurapika dengan cemas (yah…sangat cemas)

"Aku ingin berpergian, melihat banyak tempat! Aku ingin…" Kalimat Kuroro terpotong oleh Kurapika, "Aku ingin meninggalkanku sendirian? Apakah aku sudah membosankan untukmu?" tanya Kurapika dengan mengeluarkan air matanya yang sebening embun pagi.

Namun, Kuroro tidak membalas pertanyaan itu

Keesokan paginya, Kuroro mengambil buah persik yang didapatnya dari oba-chan dan bersiap ingin meninggalkan rumah, namun

"Kuroro Lucifer!" teriak Kurapika, "Aku ingin berkata sesuatu"

"Maafkan aku, Kurapika. Bukannya aku bosan denganmu, aku hanya….Ingin melihat tempat lain…aku ingin berpetualang! Aku ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan gaji yang tinggi! Sehingga aku dapat menafkahimu!" seru Kuroro dengan tegas dan mantap

"Aku merestuimu, Kuroro" kata Kurapika dengn berlinang air matanya yang disinari sinar mentari pagi, "Aku pasti menunggumu, di sini. Pergilah, carilah pengalaman yang menarik. Aku akan menunggu" tambah Kurapika, menangis dengan lembut

"Terima kasih, Kurapika" Kuroro memeluk erat Kurapika yang menangis, Kurapika duduk di ambang pintu, melihat suaminya yang hendak berpergian entah ke mana, dan dia ingin sekali bertanya, "Kuroro, mau ke mana kau hendak pergi?"

"Aku akan pergi, kemana angin membawaku!" jawab Kuroro dengan tegas

Beberapa jam kemudian

"Anginnya enggak ada-ada!" seru Kuroro, pemuda itu masih berada di tempat dia berdiri saat dia ingin pergi melihat-lihat dunia.

Kurapika bengong, dia juga tetap melihat suaminya berdiri di tempat yang sama selama beberapa jam yang lalu…rupanya, Kuroro benar-benar mengartikannya dengan makna denotasi saat dia mengatakan

"_Aku akan pergi, kemana angin membawaku!"_

"Gi…gimana sih! Kok enggak pergi-pergi?" sahut Kurapika kepada suami tercintanya

"Ya Habis! Anginnya enggak ada-ada! Gimana aku bisa pergi kalau begini caranya?" tanya Kuroro, tampaknya dia habis menangis

"Aku sudah akting dramatis dari tadi untuk membuat para pembaca tersentuh! Bagaimana caranya kamu hidup?" seru Kurapika dengan nada jengkel.

Tak disangka, suaminya yang tampan, cerdas, kekar dan bisa apa saja, ternyata tidak mengenal makna konotasi dan denotasi…

Saranku, Kuroro belilah buku EYD dengan harga termurah. (Sekitar Rp 7.000)

Namanya juga krisis ekonomi! Daripada beli EYD yang harganya Rp 23.000 sementara uang anda menipis, belilah yang murah! (dasar! Promosi terus dah kerjaan ni orang)

Momo Ai ~ Peach Love ~ END

Yak! Itulah cerita dari saya! Wahahaha…emang enggak kocak dan enggak jelas dan tidak begitu menarik, mohon di review! (onegaii). Buah Persik di Total Buah itu imut banget lho! Trus halus kayak kulit bayi! Trus kalau kau lihat ada deskripsinya di sebelah buah Peach USA, ada kayak deskripsi yang menandakan bahwa buah itu "seksi"…dan bisa mengobati kanker (Yaa…promosi aja dari tadi) bentuknya juga kayak pantat bayi Lho! Pertama kali aku liat juga aku bilang "Iih. Halus kayak pantat bayi!"(Percaya enggak?) Dan…yah, terima kasih telah membaca, semoga berkesan dan mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan pengetikan (Hehehe..sudah bukan penulisan, jamannya berbeda sekarang)

Salam untuk SEmua!

One and only,

Initial M

Semoga kalian sehat Selalu!


End file.
